Wella
by Marbleclaw
Summary: See the story through a villain's eyes. Join Boulderpaw of BloodClan as she creates chaos over the Clans. [chances of gore]


Blood on Boulders

You may be thinking, this is a typical love story with a twist and adventure and stuff, but this story is about BloodClan. A torbie she-cat called Boulderpaw, has a big ego and loves herself and is selfish, is the _villain _of this adventure. Large green eyes, and her strong loyalty to friends don this she-cat. _Blood on Boulders_ is for people who feel heroes are cool, but maybe a book about how the villain got her or his evil and anger, dangerous thoughts. Just read and enjoy.

* * *

**&&that fateful night**

Leaf-bare grew around the starved Clans, only the toughest survived in the cold snow, blowing down from the east and destroying homes for many. Already six blizzards had hit that week, and it was growing worse. Every morsel was eaten by BloodClan's greedy, selfish leader Squirrelflare.

BloodClan didn't bother with religion and such, Squirrelflare just enjoyed her reign of becoming leader. The red cameo she-cat gently leapt off the silver cans and glared at the three warriors who had entered their frozen alleyway. "Northbone, a sparrow," gasped Squirrelflare, sniffing it and nearly drooling.

The solid blue she-cat smiled, her golden eyes flashing with uncertainty. Squirrelflare laughed and cut it in half. "Here, you may have this half," mewed Squirrelflare, giving the front half to the warrior. Northbone's ugly round face with a squished-up nose wrinkled, and she gulped some down.

"Delicious," she purred. Northbone wasn't a good looking cat, but Squirrelflare swore she was the best female fighter in BloodClan. The two other warriors held only half a mouse each. "That's it. My poor, starving little kits get that. Dandelionstorm," growled Squirrelflare, glaring at the long furred black she-cat.

Dandelionstorm smiled weakly, her copper eyes growing darker. Her pointed ears were directed at Squirrelflare's body. "Maybe we just have to eat you for dinner," she breathed, slitting the she-cat's cold throat. The other warrior looked frightened. "Fawnwhisker, you may have your life if you go on hunting patrols for two moons and always catch at least one bit of prey each day. And you must show me," meowed Squirrelflare.

"Y-y-yes Squirrelflare," meowed Fawnwhisker, her red tabby fur bristling at her sister. Her jade-green eyes flared with anger, and she watched her sister's pregnant stomach. "Squirrelflare, when are you possibly going to kit?" she asked.

Squirrelflare shrugged and looked at her belly. "Shelldust hasn't quite informed me yet," mewed the leader, thinking about the medic with her beady golden eyes. "Is Bubblefire excited?" asked Fawnwhisker. Squirrelflare's eyes raged. "He's with that 'Jadeleg', so I'm going to execute him and make her my slave," she meowed.

Fawnwhisker nodded. "Well, he's coming back with Jadeleg,' she meowed, whispering a 'good luck' to Squirrelflare before disappearing with her apprentice Greypaw. Squirrelflare glared at Bubblefire and Jadeleg, her eyes darting. Jadeleg pressed against Bubblefire. "Um, Bubbles," she meowed.

Unsheathing her claws, Squirrelflare pinned down her former mate with blood pouring from his dark brown shoulders. "I'm going to kill you right now," she hissed. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so sorry, but when Jadey first came to the Clan, she needed a guide, and she begged me to.." he meowed, looking guilty.

Jadeleg watched Squirrelflare with horror. "I didn't know," she squealed, dropping to the floor. Black covered Bubblefire, and with a swing, Squirrelflare grabbed Jadeleg's scruff and tossed her cruelly across the clearing, a crowd gathering. "You will be my slave, you filthy rat. You stupid fleabag, dirty fox-dung," she cursed at Jadeleg.

Suddenly, Squirrelflare felt something run through her. Pain, horror. She winced and cried out in pain. Blood ran around her, and all went...black.

* * *

A tiny bit gruesome and my worst story starter yet, but the chapters will be a lot longer, and heaps better quality. -Marbleclaw


End file.
